


Study Session

by Moonshrooms



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dib's like 17 or so, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Lovebug AU, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also we in the lovebug au so Zim's a sweetheart and Dib's a jerk, or at least a bigger jerk than in canon lol, we're definitely suggestive up in here but there's nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshrooms/pseuds/Moonshrooms
Summary: Zim tries to help Dib study up on trigonometry but Dib has other ideas on how to spend the afternoon.(Based on truekrisstianity's Lovebug AU over on Tumblr)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous wave*
> 
> Never posted on AO3 before how nerve-wracking! Although I did originally write and submit this over on tumblr slappin' this oneshot over here feels so much more Official™️
> 
> Anyways, the Lovebug AU over on tumblr is generally very fluffy and sweet, but I've definitely written for a much darker take on the AU. Make sure you mind the tags! :3

The breeze from the window blew the smoke of Dib’s cigarette around. He’d zone out quite a while ago, Zim’s incessant prattling becoming just another part of the background noise of suburban life. The little alien insisted on coming over after accidentally catching a look at Dib’s grade in trig. Dib tried to drive the Irken away – honestly, it’s not like he cared what some shitty paper told him – but Zim insisted on coming over to help tutor him.

_“That’s not good, Dib-bee! What if you had to take the class again? Let me help!”_

Dib relented eventually, deciding he’d just trick the bugger into doing his work for him. It wasn’t like he was bad at math – he was great at it, actually. But as of late he couldn’t bother mustering the energy to turn in any assignments, not to mention skipping class more often. So, there he sat at the edge of his bed, feeling the burn of smoke in his lungs as the cheerful alien gently explained algorithms.

“Dib-bee are you even listening?”

“Of course I am,” came his automatic response. Dib’s brain hadn’t even fully registered the question before his mouth spat out the lie. He tore his eyes away from the random spot on the wall he’d zoned out to to glance at the Irken. He wasn’t sprawled on the bed anymore, pouring over textbooks and notes. The alien had taken to sitting on his knees, fists at his hips, and what Dib assumed to be his best attempt at an angry pout on his face. A wry smile tugged at the corner of the teen’s lips at the sight. The alien had incredible patience and Dib couldn’t help but enjoy if he ever actually managed to frustrate him.

Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib’s answer, scrutinizing as the human leaned forward to rest his elbows on his legs. “What was the last thing I said then?”

“‘Dib-bee are you even listening?’” Dib answered coolly, an obvious shit-eating grin on his face.

“That’s not- mm!” Zim sat back with a huff, crossing his arms. He could feel a small tingle of frustration buzz at the back of his head. A part of him shifted uncomfortably at the feeling while the other part wanted to hold onto it. It wasn’t too terribly long ago that he reprogrammed his PAK to not give him any more chemicals than the normal daily amount, which meant he wouldn’t be suddenly flooded with happiness at the first sign of anything negative. He still didn’t have much experience feeling negative emotions. Sometimes he wondered if that decision was worth it, particularly when his Dib-bee could just be so… infuriating!

“Dib-bee,” Zim started gently. “Isn’t school important for your future? It’s important you know these things! If you’re having trouble it’s okay to ask for help. That’s why I’m here! I want to make sure you have the best future possible!”

Bright pink eyes watched patiently as Dib took a large inhale of smoke, waiting for the teen’s reply. A moment passed before his antenna twitched nervously as the breath was held longer than normal. Some of his classmates said that smoking was bad for you, though Zim hadn’t found out how exactly yet. Didn’t Dib-bee’s lungs hurt doing that?

Finally, Dib let out a loud sigh, smoke billowing past his lips as he did so. He gave the alien an eyeroll as he leaned down to put his cigarette out in his ashtray.

“It’s been an hour already,” Dib drawled. “Let’s do something else. It’s, uh, good for you, y’know. To relax after a bit, yeah.”

Zim gave a little ‘hm.’ “I guess you’re right. It’s harder to remember things if you don’t take a break sometimes.” Zim watched as Dib rolled onto his stomach and stretched out on the bed, messily shoving aside careful crafted notes as he did. Oh dear, he’d have to reorder those once they started studying again. “What did you want to do instead?” Zim asked with a tilt of his head.

“Hmm,” Dib propped his chin in his hand.

Amber eyes looked the alien up and down lazily at first before shifting to something a little more insidious. Zim was suddenly very aware of Dib-bee’s gaze on him, his back straightening in his sudden nervousness, grip tightening on his knees. Without another word Dib pulled himself up, crawling over to Zim until he was almost nose-to-nose with him (if Zim had a nose, that is). Zim swallowed thickly, squeedlyspooch pounding a mile a minute, skin of fire without even being touched yet.

“I bet I could think of something,” Dib murmured huskily before catching the alien’s lips with his own.

Zim let out a gasp, excitement and nerves exploding through him all at once, and he was quickly reminded why he wanted to let his PAK feel more emotions. His lids fluttered closed, heightening the feeling of Dib’s lips melding against his own. He felt Dib’s hand caress the small of his back before dragging him close and before he knew it Zim was plopped right onto Dib’s lap, legs being pulled to wrap around Dib’s hips.

With shaking hands Zim reached up to grab Dib’s shirt, kissing him back as best he could. They’d done this a few times and Zim still couldn’t help the shiver of his antenna every time it happened, especially without his PAK dulling his senses.

Still, Zim couldn’t help the sense of longing he had when they were out in public. He’d seen some cute romance movies with Gir, ones where the leads would hold hands and go on dates. Sometimes he found himself zoning out in class imagining Dib-bee and himself in place of those actors, going on dates and eating ice cream together, instead of paying attention like he was supposed to. He would feel a little guilty then but would always fall back into his fantasies soon after.

In fact, Zim wished they were really dating at all. Dib-bee never kissed or even touched him in public. He always acted standoffish and mean, pushing away Zim’s attempts at friendliness like he did with everyone. It sent Zim on a whirlwind of confusion when he compared it to moments like this. Dib had said sometimes humans kissed like this casually (though Zim had yet to see anyone kiss and _not_ be a couple). He said these moments didn’t have to mean anything – they could just do it because it felt good. But still. Zim wanted it to mean _everything._ Wanted to kiss Dib’s cheek and hold his hand even when they weren’t in the solitude of Dib’s room. But for now, this made Dib-bee happy. And that’s what was important, right?

The lovebug’s wandering thoughts were quickly snapped back to the present when he felt Dib’s tongue snake into his mouth. If he wasn’t on fire before he certainly was now. Zim felt his face light up in a blush and his grip on Dib’s shirt loosened as he felt his muscles turning to jelly. A small moan came from the back of his throat, only serving to embarrass him more. Well, it seemed Dib-bee was right about one thing at least. It did feel good.

Zim’s mouth was released after another caress of the tongue, Dib’s teeth coming down to nip at his bottom lip, making the alien shiver all over.

“Hey,” Dib said suddenly. It took Zim a moment to shake himself out of that feel-good haze, blinking his eyes into focus when he realized Dib was waiting for his attention. “You love me, right?”

Zim felt his insides tighten. “With all of my being,” he whispered, feeling the truth of his words flow through him like a river.

Dib’s expression shifted into a lopsided smile that had Zim’s skin tingling. “Then I want you to do something for me.”

Zim tilted his head, one of his antennas dropping down as he did. “What’s that?”

The alien’s lips were quickly covered as Dib kissed him again, rougher this time. Zim squeaked as his mouth was quickly invaded by Dib’s tongue, teeth nipping and pulling at his bottom lip. He felt Dib’s hand squeeze his hip before trailing up his side and down, down the length of his arm. Before he could make sense of what was happening Dib had toppled them over, the human’s body hovering over him, pinning one of Zim’s wrists to the bed.

“Stay still,” Dib finally answered, voice low and seductive. He kissed the lovebug once before he dragged his tongue along his jaw, feeling the alien shiver under him. He placed a few kisses there, tugging at the turtleneck of Zim’s uniform to place lower kisses at the end of the alien’s neck. He couldn’t help rolling his hips with a wicked grin, suckling at the soft skin he found there.

Zim, meanwhile, was completely overwhelmed. Dib’s request for Zim not to move may as well have been pointless because the alien knew he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Sometimes when they kissed Dib-bee touched him, but there were always such little chaste touches. A hand on his back, a tilt of the chin, being pulled into his lap like before. But this was… _more._ Compound eyes clenched shut as Dib ran his tongue along his jaw, teeth grazing before Dib’s mouth assaulted the top of his neck.

His Dib-bee never kissed _there_ before either.

As Dib’s hips rolled against him Zim let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a cry. Embarrassment shot through his limbs and Zim’s free hand flew to his mouth as another moan threatened to escape. Kisses always made his chest squeeze, made his innards do little flipflops. Stomach butterflies, he remembered his classmates calling them. But this kiss made him feel different. Different in different places. An unfamiliar heat bloomed between his legs and he panted through the fingers at his mouth as he tried to hold back the noises. Nerves started creeping in at the edges of this new haze and he was sure his squeedlyspooch was pounding hard enough to burst.

Dib paused his ministrations, pulling back as the alien’s little sounds were suddenly muffled. He had to hold back a laugh seeing how easily the Irken was sent in a tizzy with only a few suggestive movements. He’d been taking their touchier moments slow for a while now, sure that if he went too far too fast the alien would quickly abandon him (Dib assured himself he only cared because he didn’t want to be bored if he lost his new toy). But with Zim repeatedly swearing that his love was as endless as space Dib began to wonder just how much he could push.

As Zim warily opened his eyes Dib gave him a disapproving tut.

“It thought I told you to stay still,” he chastised. With his free hand Dib pried the Irken’s fingers from his mouth, transferring it to his other hand and pinning both above the alien’s head. “How am I supposed to hear you if you cover your mouth like that?”

"Ah- I’m sorry, Dib-bee.” Zim shivered lightly at the molten-honey gaze above him. “I didn’t mean to.”

Dib was silent a moment before he reached behind Zim’s neck, finding the clasp that held the top of his pink uniform together. With a simple press Dib undid it, tossing the article of clothing aside to the floor, exposing the green skin of Zim’s neck and shoulders to him. Dib dragged his eyes down the alien slowly, undressing him in his mind as he traced the slight curve of his hips, imagining how the rest of him would look once it was free of that awful uniform. Fuck. A part of Dib was irritated he found the little bug’s body arousing.

The other part was way too horny to care right now.

Dib leaned down to kiss Zim again, running his tongue across sharp teeth, the lovebug whining under him. His hands crept down to the bottom of Zim’s dress, fingering the fabric there before crawling underneath, tracing the bones of the alien’s pelvis. He pulled back to look Zim in the eye as he slowly ground their hips together. Their locked gazes were quickly broken as Zim writhed under him, panting and keening quietly.

“Ah, ah- Dib-bee, wait-” Zim trembled at the friction between them. The heat between his thighs was almost unbearable, spready throughout his entire abdomen and infecting the rest of his body. Zim’s mind was a whir of anxiety and another emotion he didn’t yet know the name of, some emotion that affected his body as much as his brain. Despite encroaching sense of dread pumping its way through him, Zim couldn’t deny how unbelievably good everything felt. What was his Dib doing to him?

“Wait?” Dib repeated, grinding down again ever so slowly. He had to bite back a groan himself. “I thought you loved me. Didn’t you say you’d do anything for me?”

Something shot through Zim’s spine as Dib’s pelvis pushed against him, something sharp that felt so _, so_ good. The Irken bit his lip, antenna shivering at Dib’s words. “Aa- I, I do love you, _nng-”_ He keened again as Dib rolled against him again. “I love you so much, but, I just…” The alien’s sentence trailed off into a panting sigh as Dib continued his onslaught, hips grinding together in a slow but continuous kind of torture. His lids fell at half-mast as Zim felt his mind falling into the fog of the moment. It felt like that same kind of fog as when they kissed but so much heavier, so much thicker and more confusing. He found himself unable to reach his words, unable to voice his protest despite wanting to, mouth only capable of little moans and whines.

Dib squeezed his fingers against Zim’s hips as he watched the alien fall apart underneath him. This was almost too easy. Could he have taken the alien this quickly before? He should’ve pushed things further a long time ago. He leaned down to capture the alien’s lips again, pushing his free hand further up the alien’s stomach, making the uniform ride up as he did. He ran his tongue through Zim’s mouth slowly, tangling their tongues together, sensing the Irken’s nervousness as he tentatively kissed back. Fingers ghosted along Zim’s chest, a little disappointed when Dib didn’t find any nipples there.

_Damn, would’ve been fun teasing him there too. Not that he’s short on sensitive places,_ he thought as he traveled down to briefly bite at Zim’s collarbone. Hands caressed up and down the alien’s bare sides, feeling Zim quiver and hearing him quietly moan at his touch. Dib leaned back a moment, wanting to catch Zim’s expression as he pulled off more of his uniform, only to feel his stomach drop instead.

Tears rimmed around tightly clenched eyes, wet streaks falling down flushed cheeks, leaving a damp spot on the bedsheets below. Zim’s small body was wracked with shivers, gloved claws gripping Dib’s hand like his life depended on it. He had taken to biting his lip as soon as Dib had broken their kiss.

_Irk_ , he was scared. He was _so_ scared. So many emotions were flooding him all at once, all of them seeming to conflict one another. But he trusted Dib. And this was what Dib wanted. He didn’t know what all was happening to him but it was making Dib happy. If it made Dib happy then that’s what Zim wanted too.

After a moment of repeating in his mind that he would do anything for Dib, Zim realized their motions had stopped. Timidly Zim opened his eyes just a bit, looking up at his Dib with a worried expression. He found he couldn’t read what those amber eyes were saying. Oh no, had he done something wrong? He stayed still just like Dib asked him to. Was he supposed to have done something different?

“D… Dib-bee?” Zim whispered cautiously. Worry slowly started crawling over him, only mixing and muddling with the emotions he already had. He must’ve upset his Dib-bee somehow. His worry only grew as the stillness continued.

Dib, meanwhile, stared down at Zim with an unreadable expression. A deep, unsettling feeling had taken root in his chest, a strange sort of nausea roiling up his throat at the tears staining his bedsheets. Why? Why did he stop? If anything he should _like_ seeing the little roach cry. Served him right for being a gullible idiot.

Instead Dib felt disgust crawl over him like a virus, senses burning unnervingly against the alien and he found he wanted to flinch away from their connected skin. A burning anger started taking shape in his gut, like hot coal slowly spreading fire to his insides. Anger at being so unsettled at Zim’s tears, at finding himself no longer wanting to take the Irken’s body for himself. What the fuck happened to him?

“Dib-bee?” Zim’s voice broke Dib’s rampaging thoughts and hiss focus snapped back to those bright pink eyes. Zim struggled to sit up, but found it nearly impossible with his wrists still pinned above his head. “Dib-bee, are you oka-”

“Shut up.” Dib pushed against Zim’s chest, shoving the alien back down against the mattress. His mouth covered Zim’s once more, rough, angry, aggressive. Dib felt Zim’s muffled squeak against his mouth and he took the opportunity to grasp Zim’s lip and bite. He heard the alien yelp and his head instinctively turned away from the pain. Dib tightened his hands around Zim’s captured wrists, watching the alien wince as he did.

“D-Dib-bee, you’re hurting me.” His voice trembled and he looked up at Dib’s angry expression. Surely, he did something to upset him, to deserve this, but what?

That sense of shame began to creep under Dib’s skin at Zim’s concerned look. Even when Dib was hurting him Zim was still more worried about Dib than himself. He tightened his grip.

“I know,” he said. The human moved to brush his lips across Zim’s shoulder, stopping right where it met the base of his neck.

And bit down. Hard.

Zim gasped, back arching at the sudden pain, panic sending his mind reeling. On instinct he struggled, body taking over, desperate to escape the sharp sting, pain only heightened by the overstimulation of the past moments. But Dib was so much bigger than the alien and Zim was only held tighter as he struggled. With clenched teeth Zim forced himself to relax, tears building in his eyes as his shoulders trembled.

Dib only bit down harder and Zim gave a scream before cutting himself off with a quiet sob. _Irk, it hurt, it hurt so much._ Why did his Dib want to hurt him? What had he done wrong? _Had_ he done anything wrong? Maybe Dib just… _wanted_ to hurt him. _Wanted_ to cause pain. Zim whimpered as he felt the piercing ache of his skin tearing, breaking underneath Dib’s teeth.

Dib adjusted slightly, running his tongue across the small bit of pink blood beading at Zim’s neck before descending again. He kissed the bitemark once before suckling against it, making sure to choose a spot he knew the alien’s clothes would cover. The last thing he needed was his classmates seeing a hickey and trying to beat the shit out of him later. The frenzy of angry he felt before had died down, placated at the pain he forced on the body under him. This was as far as he planned to go with the alien – right now, anyways. _See?_ – his mind assured him – nothing was wrong with him. He just… wasn’t in the mood anymore, that’s all.

Dib pulled back, releasing Zim’s wrists, admiring the mark he’d left behind.

As his hands were freed Zim swallowed harshly, turning to look at Dib. He trembled slightly, still shocked with pain, and reached up, wrapping his arms around Dib’s torso, nuzzling his face into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Dib-bee. I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.” His voice trembled as he did his best to hold back tears, antenna pressed flat against his head.

Dib’s nails dug into his sheets as Zim hugged him, face turned away to stare at the forgotten math homework scattered on the floor. “No, you were fine.” As always.

He ignored the feeling of guilt threatening to well up inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I've conquered my anxiety and posted on ao3! *confetti* Although this certainly isn't my first time writing, it IS the first time I've ever written a fanfic, not to mention even shared it with anyone. So please, if you liked it don't feel shy to comment, I don't bite! Though I may explode with joy. Hope y'all enjoyed! :D And let me know if there are any tags I've missed!


End file.
